Outer Heaven (mother company)
Outer Heaven was the name of the mother company of the five largest PMCs in 2014 led by Liquid Ocelot. They were a fighting force seemingly unstoppable and on par with the entire U.S. Army. Logistically, technologically, and tactically advantaged, they are deployed all over the globe with the use of high-tech, high-end technology on the battlefield, and can come in and out of any conflict with minimal casualties. History With the rise of PMCs was the Patriots' way of establishing a new form of global control by shaping a world economy sustained by endless low intensity conflicts worldwide, Liquid Ocelot was forced into running these PMCs in order to fight the proxy battles on the behalf of the Patriots but decided to be free of their control and intended to destroy the Patriots, having recreated and gained control over a Patriot AI and intended to destroy the head AI which would place Liquid's AI in command, allegedly using GW to control the remaining Patriots in JD's place.According to Roy Campbell's briefing to Old Snake. In 2014, Liquid Ocelot accumulated enough funds to launch an armed insurrection against the Patriots and sought to gain control of SOP as a means of relinquishing any qualms they would have against fighting their primary contractors. Liquid Ocelot also ran his own private strike force named the Haven Troopers. Outer Heaven was eventually decimated as a result of FOXALIVE infiltrating the systems and destroying the Patriots' AIs, which also happened to be Ocelot's true plan all along. Subsidiaries Praying Mantis *Based in the UK. *Deployed in the Middle East, to fight the local militia. *Vehicles used include Gekkos, Strykers, Humvees, attack helicopters, and Slider UCAVs. Pieuvre Armement *English: Octopus Armament *Based in France. *Deployed in South America to assist a state army against local rebel soldiers. *Vehicles used include Strykers, attack helicopters, and Slider UCAVs. Raven Sword *Based in the US. *Deployed in Eastern Europe in the efforts to take out the Paradise Lost Army led by Big Mama. *Also deploy Humvees, and Slider UCAVs. Werewolf *Based in the US. *Deployed unmanned units to Shadow Moses to stop the progress of Old Snake. Otselotovaya Khvatka *'Оцелотовая Хватка' (English: Clawing OcelotMetal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). Relationship Chart => 2014 => Act 1-4 debriefing) *Based in Russia. *Vehicles used include Mikoyan MiG-29s, MiG-3s, and Hinds.Otselotovaya Khvatka TV spot Military resources (as of 2014) Personnel *Liquid Ocelot (Commander/CEO) *Vamp (Subcommander) *Naomi Hunter *The Beauty and the Beast Unit (a.k.a. B&B Corps) **Screaming Mantis **Crying Wolf **Raging Raven **Laughing Octopus *Haven Troopers Military hardware *Outer Haven (mothership/base of operations) *Metal Gear RAY **original prototype model **mass-produced units *Metal Gear Gekkos **Suicide Gekkos **Dwarf Gekkos/Scarabs *Strykers (Infantry Carrier Vehicle & Mobile Gun System variants) *Humvees *Attack helicopters **Helicopters resembling the Boeing X-50 Dragonfly **Helicopters resembling a fusion between the Chinook and the Stallion *HEMTT trucks *Modified Combat Boat 90s *Caterpillar D9R *Powered suits Trivia The five PMCs that make up Outer Heaven are all named after former members of FOXHOUND: *Praying Mantis (named after Psycho Mantis) is led by Screaming Mantis; *Pieuvre Armement (named after Decoy Octopus) is led by Laughing Octopus; *Raven Sword (named after Vulcan Raven) is led by Raging Raven; *Werewolf (named after Sniper Wolf) is led by Crying Wolf; *Otselotovaya Khvatka (named after Revolver Ocelot). Although the characters audibly refer to the organization as "Outer Heaven," the logo for the organization spells it as "Outer Haven." Gallery File:Praying Mantis logo.png File:Pieuvre Armement logo.png File:Raven Sword logo.png File:Werewolf logo.png File:Otselotovaya-Kvhatka-logo.png Notes and references Category:Private Military Companies Category:Military Groups